


溺

by SugarThree



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarThree/pseuds/SugarThree
Summary: 那是不属于这里的味道。那里温暖、丰饶，鲜花盛开着，而燕鸥带起的风拂倒了一片金黄的麦浪。
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 4





	溺

**Author's Note:**

> *非传统意义cp向，无爱情描写，无插入描写。  
> *有alpha分化后性教育手冲情节。  
> *如果你被雷了我赛博下跪认错，不要骂我谢谢。  
> *角色属于原作，ooc属于我。

夜晚的森林里燃起了一片火光。

火、婴儿在哭、血腥味蒸腾的气息、斧头破开皮肉的声音，阿谢拉特穿过大火蔓延的村庄，手搭在剑柄上却没有出鞘。海盗扛着个还在挣扎的女人往破漏的房子走去，吊儿郎当地笑着与首领打了声招呼，脸上的血还留在那里，鲜红的。  
阿谢拉特吹了声口哨，浅蓝色的眼珠子里却一点情绪都没有。  
抢掠完的海盗们用着属于村民的锅、吃着村民种出的小麦、屠杀村民养殖的牛羊，劫掠者在死人的土地上纵情享乐，喝着酒放声大笑着。阿谢拉特接过来一杯酒，还有表伦刚刚烤的大半份羊肋排。  
“老大，不来一起吗？英格兰的女人，哈哈、一个个可会喘了。”  
那对丹麦兄弟喊他，围着铁锅坐着的一群大喊笑起来，吹着口哨起哄，“老大不喜欢英国妞？”  
“回去之后可就尝不着了啊。”  
“回去之后要面对的就是一群母熊！”  
维京战士们又哈哈大笑起来，阿谢拉特眼睛里没什么笑意，脸上还是笑出了褶子，“我还是更喜欢母熊。”  
“原来老大喜欢这种啊！”“没看出来嘛。”  
他从那阵野蛮粗俗的快活里抽身出来，没去被划分给首领一人的、前村长的屋子，而是端着食物往月色笼罩的高坡走去。  
那是瞭望放风的地方。

这种时候没有维京人想要从庆祝中抽身、一个人待在远处盯着森林，除了托尔芬。  
瞭望点在村子的下风处，战后空着肚子闻着大锅肉的香气肯定不好受吧，对正在长个子的小鬼来说。他眯了眯眼。今天的托尔芬似乎有什么不对劲的地方，不仅是话更少了，整个人的行动都晃晃悠悠的，近身战的时候差点被一斧头砍成两半。  
……虽然死个捡来的混小子对他没什么损失，不过嘛、托尔芬还是个很好用的斥候，守卫也不会对小孩子起戒心，那群维京人也习惯了有这么个小家伙在。  
他还不至于让有用的幼兽饿死。  
阿谢拉特矮身穿过了一片杂木，朝着独自一人坐在高坡上的小家伙走去。  
“托尔芬——首领亲自给你送晚饭来了，好好感恩戴德吧？”  
他远远地喊了句，得到的回应是一句被风吹来的“滚”。  
习惯了的首领不为所动地继续靠近，隐约地，在这朦胧的月色之下，他看到了蜷缩成一团、发抖的幼兽。  
“我说、别过来，你这秃子！”  
托尔芬的声音在抖。  
阿谢拉特的脚步没有停，他的鼻尖里逐渐出现了一股奇妙的气味。不是烧焦的木头，不是煮熟的牛羊，不是铁锈一般的血腥。他愣了一下，随即很快意识到了发生了什么事情。  
“你分化了？”  
托尔芬已经几乎失去神志了，alpha易感期的本能让他像个野兽，只知道散发出浓郁的信息素来吸引周围的omega。阿谢拉特庆幸这小子不是在大本营里分化的，不然那群脑子里只有肌肉的家伙肯定会被挑衅，攀比谁的信息素更加霸道，最后让整个队伍乱成一团。  
“嘛、幸好是分化成alpha而不是omega，不然那才叫麻烦。”阿谢拉特随手把那盘羊排放在旁边的石块上，走到托尔芬的身后提起他的后领。易感的小alpha瞬间如同被侵犯领地的猫，朝他呲牙咧嘴起来，转过头张嘴就要咬。  
阿谢拉特把他提远了，一脸嫌弃地皱了皱眉：“真是不省心的小鬼。”  
托尔芬的体重很轻，他轻而易举地拎了起来，不顾对方的挣扎，往森林附近的那条河流走去。  
跟这群丹麦人待久了，阿谢拉特自然知道该怎么对付上头的家伙——不管是热血上头，还是性欲上头——泼冷水或者是顺着对方纾解出来就行了。不过，现在让小鬼回到村子里，找个女人已经太晚了。那些村妇人生里最后几个小时已经被维京战士们瓜分干净，现在多半正尖叫着挨操，不可能被拱手让人。  
那剩下的办法，就只能是泡一泡冷水了吧。  
阿谢拉特觉得荒谬，有些想笑，而那条河流已经出现在他的视野里。  
他拎着人穿过杂木，而难耐的年幼alpha抵不住体内蒸腾的火，在年长者的手下不安地挣动着，凭借着本能磨蹭着自己胯间的布料却难以消磨欲念。他被那一股信息素的味道弄得有些烦躁，本能告诉他，应当释放出信息素来压制住托尔芬，但他没有这样做。  
“帮……帮…”  
阿谢拉特挑着眉，听到托尔芬用如同蚊蝇一般的声音喃喃着，顿时笑出声来。  
“什么？啊、声音太小了我可听不见？”  
在远处火光和月色的映照下，他看见毛躁的小鬼赤红着脸，眼睛里泛着雾气，表情却依旧是平常那样的臭脸，恨不得吃了他似得。  
“我说…！！！！帮帮我、聋子秃子！！！”  
“这可不是求人的态度哦？”  
那双棕色的眼睛湿润着，把恨意冲得淡到不能再淡。  
他看着他，像个真正的孩子一样：“我不知道、该怎么做……”

小鬼就是麻烦，连这种事都要教。

远处维京人的大吵大闹还在继续，而在这几乎是完全黑暗的森林里，少年背靠着松树、压抑地喘息着。  
阿谢拉特的手上全都是茧，还有深深浅浅的疤痕。岁月赋予树木以年轮，体现在人类身上，那便是皱纹。那双属于战士的、毛糙的手覆盖在热得发烫的性器上的时候，托尔芬整个人都抖了一下，把脸埋进了自己的手掌里。  
“还害羞啊？好好看着。”  
阿谢拉特笑着嘱咐了一声，半跪在托尔芬的身前，不轻不重地握着、拇指指腹压着性器，一把从根部撸到了冠顶。他听见托尔芬的声音从手掌中泄了出来，手下的东西又涨大了一圈。他好整以暇地用食指弹了弹顶部，得到了欲求不满的一记挺腰。  
“就知道跟着本能动……所以我才不喜欢你们这种笨蛋啊……”  
“啰、啰嗦死了！”  
年长者干燥温暖的手掌沿着柱身用了些力撸动着，留意着、不让指甲剐蹭到初学者，而捂着脸的少年在树下越来越放肆地喘着。易感期散发出来的信息素变得浓郁起来，盖过了上风处吹来的混杂的气味，充斥满了阿谢拉特的鼻腔。作为一个水手，作为一个海盗，他觉得那像是大海的味道，像是晴天的时候，海风卷起的、燕鸥带来的味道，但又有哪里不同。  
他的手没有停，给予初经人事的少年最简单却最直接的刺激，那股信息素便源源不断地往外涌。柱身也跟着一起，往外冒出些许晶莹透亮的液体来。  
“嗯……就、那里，不、太奇怪了……哈、”托尔芬的声音颤抖着，隔着手掌透来。破碎的情欲混进了河流的声音里。  
阿谢拉特沉默了一下，猝不及防地拉过来了放下防备的人的手，湿漉漉的眼睛里闪着光。那放松的面庞在反应过来的一瞬间皱了起来，又变回了那呲牙咧嘴的幼兽。真麻烦啊、小鬼……他叹息一声，没理会托尔芬的吵嚷，强硬地包裹住少年的手，引导着他覆上了性器。  
那叫嚷停住了。  
“好好学，难道下次还要我帮你吗？”  
“……”  
不过十多岁的少年，手上却也都是握剑导致的老茧，叠得厚厚一层，被裹挟着、摩挲起柱身。或许是自己手中传来的触感不同于性器单方面的刺激，托尔芬慢慢地软化下来，手腕的动作没那么僵硬，很快带出了一声低哑的喘息。  
“很好，就是这样……”阿谢拉特松了力道，换了个位置把人圈在怀里，虚虚地牵引着比他小了一圈的手，走过柱身上凸起的青筋。他的指尖停在龟头底下的一处打转，而托尔芬的手停了下来，只剩下了喘息的余地：“呃、那…那里太……”  
“太舒服了？那不就应该多照顾一下这里吗？”  
“嗯、嗯……哈啊”  
托尔芬没有回应他，阿谢拉特自顾自地继续牵着那只手，一路向下，“还有这里，你的囊袋，可别因为它们在最下头就忘记了啊。…….看来这里也很喜欢嘛，那就多来点好了，记得用你的指腹。”  
有经验者的手带着技巧刺激着性器，铃口颤抖着往外吐出液体，而它的主人却仍旧在以最笨拙的方式抚慰着自己。  
“……停下、停、哈啊…”  
他当然不会停。毕竟停下来了的话，alpha还是会继续发情，十之八九明天早上都好不了，根本没有办法跟上行军。他接下来还要用他，这家伙比别的维京人好用多了。不过啊……  
阿谢拉特隔着托尔芬的手，指腹来回搓揉着那肿胀的囊袋，而小鬼自己也跟着本能动了起来，挺着腰，粗鲁地蹭着任何能够舒缓他欲求的东西。他没来由地想到曾经在马厩里照顾过的小马，在发情的时候一个劲地蹭着干草打着鸣，却不知道只需要越过栏杆、挣脱缰绳，就能在草原上见到它的同类。  
“你这小子明明应该是自由的啊，在压抑什么呢？”  
他手上用的力重了些，加快了速度，从根部实实在在地带到顶端，托尔芬颤抖着喊出了声。

没想到这十年多，第一次牵小鬼的手是这种时候啊。  
还沾了一手这么黏黏糊糊的东西。  
他咂了咂舌。  
果然最开始的时候就该让他自生自灭来着。

阿谢拉特站起来，把自己被刺激出来的信息素收了回去。他走到溪水边把手上那些精水冲洗干净，然后回来，拎起那还在愣神的小鬼，直接丢进了河里。  
“自己洗干净然后清醒一下，下次挑个有女人的日子发情吧。”  
“你…他妈的！”小鬼的声音中气不足，整个人还是透红的。  
“不用谢我。啊、毕竟我杀了你的父亲，需要代替他教育你一下嘛。”  
他又一次听见托尔芬喉咙里酝酿的咆哮，令人熟悉，于是大笑起来，走回了瞭望的地方，从盘子里抽出一根冷透的烤羊排。月光下，他远远地看见一片狼藉的村庄里呼呼大睡的大汉们，围绕着篝火，在睡梦里继续他们的征战，等待着女武神带领他们前往瓦尔哈拉神殿——和诸神一起继续他们的斗争与复仇。  
他感觉到了无趣，就像是嘴里那块烤羊排。咬下第一口的时候，羊肉里迸出余温和汁水，可越是咀嚼，越是只剩下干涩木柴的肉渣。于是他只能咬下第二口，为了让那鲜美的味道多在舌尖停留一会儿。  
永无止境。

但阿谢拉特的鼻尖里还残留着托尔芬的味道。  
他放下了羊肉，抬起眼看着那一轮圆月，明亮的、永远准时出现的圆月，想起了一双属于别人的坚定的眼瞳。  
阿谢拉特的头脑清明，仍然一刻不停地思考着，从过去、从现在、从未来、从丹麦、从冰岛、从不属于任何人的大海里找那丝气味的来源。  
他在英格兰郊外的山丘上闭上眼。眼前的黑暗里渐渐浮现出翻滚的浪花，碧蓝的、卷起新鲜的咸味，头顶的阳光温暖而宜人。有燕鸥飞过，划破天空与大海的分界线，直直朝着他身后遥远的西方飞去。  
于是阿谢拉特转过身。

那里温暖、丰饶，鲜花盛开着，而燕鸥带起的风拂倒了一片金黄的麦浪。


End file.
